A Última Canção de Ninar
by Silverghost
Summary: Song Fic. Presente: Prestes a viajar em busca de Voldemort, Harry precisa fazer uma visita muito especial antes de encarar seu destino. Passado: Apesar da insegurança no futuro, Lily Potter descobre a beleza de ser mãe


**Capítulo único, surto de meio de noite, presente de dia das mães. Isso resume o que seja essa fic. Hehehe... Espero que gostem. Eu achi algumas cenas particularmente fofas...**

**A música que embala essa fic é Not frontiers, The Corrs. Para quem não conhece essa banda, digo logo que vale muito à pena. Se quiserem, podem procurar na rádio uol que encontrarão a música. Dêem preferência a ler ouvindo-a. A melodia casa muito bem com a história.**

**Estou enrolando. E estou gripada. Acho que é isso. Não estou mais dizendo coisa com coisa. Então, melhor voltar para a cama... Beijos, pessoal e não deixem de deixar seus comentários. Olha o botãozinho fofo roxo lá embaixo...**

**Siverghost.**

* * *

- Eu quero ir sozinho daqui.

Ron e Mione assentiram, enquanto Harry abria as portas do cemitério. A madrugada já se despedia e a lua ia alta no céu escuro.

* * *

_If life is a river and your heart is a boat  
__And just like a water baby, baby, born to float,  
__And if life is a wild wind that blows way on high,  
__And your heart is Amelia dying to fly,  
__Heaven knows no frontiers and I've seen heaven in your eyes_

* * *

- Senhora Potter?

Lily virou-se, ainda tonta, enquanto os cabelos arrepiados caíam sobre o travesseiro e os lençóis imaculadamente brancos do hospital.

- E então? O que eu tenho afinal? Foi só uma fraqueza, não foi?

A enfermeira sorriu.

- A senhora está com uma leve anemia, sim. Suspeito que não esteja se alimentando direito. Estou certa?

A ruiva suspirou.

- Quem tem cabeça para se preocupar com comer direito nos últimos tempos?

- Bem, a senhora terá que fazer um esforço de agora em diante. Preparei um tônico, vai ajudar a se fortalecer e abrir um pouco seu apetite. Especialmente porque, agora, a senhora tem que comer por dois.

Lily piscou os olhos, confusa.

- Por dois?

- A senhora vai ser mãe, senhora Potter.

- Mãe? - incrédula, ela repetiu as palavras da enfermeira - Eu vou ser... mãe?

* * *

_And if life is a bar room in which we must wait,  
__'round the man with his fingers on the ivory gates,  
__Where we sing until dawn of our fears and our fates,  
__And we stack all the dead men in self addressed crates,  
__In your eyes faint as the singing of a lark,  
__That somehow this black night,  
__Feels warmer for the spark,_

* * *

Os olhos ardiam, a garganta queimava, enquanto ele caminhava pelas alamedas sombrias do cemitério de Godric's Hollow. O vento soprava através das árvores, parecendo sussurrar antigas canções de ninar.

Cessou seus passos aos pés de um grande túmulo de granito. Uma foto, dois nomes, a mesma data. 31 de outubro de 1981.

Fechando os olhos para conter as lágrimas, Harry sentou-se no chão úmido, apoiando as costas no túmulo dos pais, sentindo como se todo o peso do mundo tivesse desabado naquele instante sobre seus ombros.

* * *

_Warmer for the spark,  
__To hold us 'til the day,  
__When fear will lose its grip,  
__And heaven has its way,  
__Heaven knows no frontiers,  
__And I've seen heaven in your eyes_

* * *

- Aqui está ele, senhora Potter.

Dolorida, fraca, suja de sangue, Lily abriu os braços para receber o choroso infante que acabara de nascer. O riso nervoso, angustiado de horas atrás, dera lugar a um sorriso tranqüilo, cansado e de pura felicidade.

Ainda podia ouvir os gritos de James, como durante todo o complicado parto, exigindo que o deixassem entrar no quarto da esposa. Duas enfermeiras e um dos medibruxos tentavam convencê-lo a voltar mais tarde. Sorriu para o bebê, que se aquietara aos sentir os braços maternos, e que agora a encarava com preguiçosos olhos verdes.

- Olá, Harry.

* * *

_If your life is a rough bed of brambles and nails,  
__And your spirit's a slave to man's whips and man's jails,  
__Where you thirst and you hunger for justice and right,  
__And your heart is a pure flame of man's constant night,  
__In your eyes faint as the singing of a lark,  
__That somehow this black night,  
__Feels warmer for the spark,  
__Warmer for the spark,_

* * *

- Eu queria que vocês estivessem aqui. – ele pediu, com a voz ligeiramente embargada.

Harry ergueu a cabeça, apoiando-a contra a lápide, erguendo os olhos para o céu ainda escuro sobre sua cabeça. As primeiras luzes da manhã faziam-se presentes no horizonte. Não faltava muito para que o sol saísse.

* * *

_To hold us 'til the day when fear will lose its grip,  
__And heaven has its way,  
__And heaven has its way,  
__When all will harmonise,  
__And know what's in our hearts,  
__The dream will realise_

* * *

- Aqui, Harry, olha o patinho!

- Quá! – o menino bateu palminhas, tentando tirar o brinquedo das mãos de sua mãe – Quá! Mam! Quá!

- Aqui, querido. – ela sussurrou de forma doce, entregando o patinho de borracha nas mãos do filho.

O pequeno Harry sentou-se pesadamente no chão, de costas para ela, soltando gritinhos de excitação a cada grasnar que o brinquedo soltava sob seu aperto.

Lily Potter observou o filho com um meio sorriso. Os cabelos despenteados, o rosto sorridente... James...

Abaixou a cabeça, sentindo os olhos arderem. James saíra mais cedo naquele dia com Sirius e Peter. Fariam o Fidelius aquela noite. O coração descompassou de leve a essa lembrança. Tinha que confiar nas decisões de James, tinha que confiar em seus amigos... Mas por que tudo parecia tão difícil naqueles últimos dias?

Uma mãozinha muito pequena apoiou-se em sua perna. Lily levantou a cabeça, encontrando a face interrogativa de Harry.

- Mam?

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto alvo da mulher. Harry ergueu as mãos, tentando alcançar a face da mãe, um brilho de preocupação nos olhos assustadoramente verdes. Lily o segurou, trazendo-o para junto de si, aninhando-o contra o corpo, como se aquele gesto pudesse protegê-lo de todo o restante do mundo.

O menino voltou a erguer as mãos gorduchas, passando pelos olhos da mãe, de modo a limpar as lágrimas.

- Mam...

Ela respondeu com um riso nervoso, misto de doçura e soluço.

- Você é um garoto muito esperto, Harry.

Harry sorriu, orgulhoso, antes de encaixar seus bracinhos no pescoço da mãe, abraçando-a e sapecando-lhe um beijo no queixo. Lily abriu mais um sorriso, enquanto ele voltava a se aninhar junto ao seu peito.

Permaneceu nessa posição pelo que lhe pareceram horas, sentindo o ressonar calmo do filho junto a ela. Harry acabara por ceder ao sono, depois de um dia inteiro de brincadeiras, embalado pelo calor do corpo da mãe. Um sorriso bobo permanecia agora nos lábios dela, enquanto afagava de leve os cabelos do filho.

- Está feito.

Ela virou-se, encontrando o sorriso de James. Os cabelos dele estavam mais revoltos que o normal e havia qualquer coisa de febril no olhar usualmente doce dele.

- Harry dormiu. – ela observou desnecessariamente enquanto o homem se aproximava.

James assentiu, recebendo o filho dos braços da esposa, antes de ajudá-la a se levantar.

- Ele agora não se parece tanto com o pequeno demônio que eu conheço quando está acordado. – ele disse, sorrindo para o filho, agora aninhado em seus braços.

- Ele teve a quem puxar. – ela respondeu simplesmente, alisando as pregas da saia para, em seguida, apoiar-se de leve no ombro de James – O que fez com seu cabelo?

- Você tem idéia da ventania que está lá fora? – ele respondeu, encaminhando-se para o berço de Harry, depositando sua preciosa carga lá dentro – Aposto três caixas de sapos de chocolate que vai chover.

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Eu nunca vou entender essa sua mania de apostar tudo na vida. Até eu comecei como uma aposta! E eu também acho que vai chover.

Ele apenas sorriu enquanto cobria o filho.

- Você quer um café?

Lily piscou os olhos, surpresa com a súbita mudança de assunto. James nunca deixava uma discussão pela metade. Assentiu com a cabeça e ele abriu um pouco mais o sorriso, os olhos voltando ao brilho gentil que ela tão bem conhecia.

- Eu vou estar lá embaixo quando você terminar aqui.

Sem esperar resposta, James deixou o quarto do filho, fechando a porta atrás de si. Lily aproximou-se do berço, observando Harry adormecido. Sentou-se na cadeira junto a ele e, sem despregar os olhos do bebê, começou a cantar baixinho.

- _E eu tenho visto o céu em seus olhos..._

* * *

_Heaven knows no frontiers,  
__And I've seen heaven in your eyes,  
__Heaven knows no frontiers,  
__And I've seen heaven in your eyes_

* * *

Não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, de olhos fechados, sentindo o ar aquecer-se aos poucos, junto com a chegada do sol. Tentava buscar na memória fragmentos que fossem da voz dos pais. Em especial da mãe.

Uma melodia destacava-se entre suas lembranças. Não saberia cantá-la, mas sentia que aquela canção embalara muitas de suas noites.

Queria ter tido a oportunidade de dizer que os amava. Ele os perdera muito cedo – pela lógica, não tinha como sentir falta de algo que sequer chegara a conhecer. Mas sentia. E como sentia...

Seus pais tinham morrido por ele. E fora apenas por causa do sacrifício de sua mãe que ele estava ali. Ainda.

Harry voltou a erguer a cabeça, observando a silhueta dos amigos à entrada do cemitério. Estava na hora de ir. Aquela era a primeira vez que visitava o túmulo dos pais. E talvez fosse também a última.

- O céu não possui fronteiras. – ele deu um sorriso triste, encarando a lápide – Bem, isso significa que talvez possamos nos rever. Em breve. Até logo, pai. Até logo, mamãe.

O vento agora soprava mais forte, naquele começo de manhã. Ron e Mione o receberam de volta, em silêncio. Com um último olhar para o cemitério, Harry fez um aceno com a cabeça, aparatando.

- Você acha que ele vai ficar bem? – Ron perguntou, voltando-se para Mione.

- Tenho certeza que sim. – ela respondeu, sorrindo – E nós vamos estar ao lado dele.

Foi a vez dela desaparecer. Ron ainda observou os túmulos por mais alguns instantes. Por alguns instantes, lembrou da mãe, correndo pela Toca atrás dos gêmeos. Sorriu.

Ainda tinham um longo caminho pela frente...


End file.
